Skyrim Girls
by Anthony J. Quinn
Summary: After cleaning up her library, Twilight discover something that belong to the Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora. He ask of her to come to his Realm, and What he offer her will change all of Twilight and her Friends' life. My little pony belong to Hasbro and Lauren Faust, Elder Scrolls belong to Bethesda Gaming Studio and Zenimax. All rights reserve. Feel free with opinions and reviews
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The events that are take place are based after the defeat of Alduin in Skyrim and after the defeat of Tirek in MLP: FIM. Don't expect for any Imperial or Stormcloaks wining the Civil War or any factions' endings. I know some cliché are involved but I try my best to make it interesting as I can. My Little Pony: Friendship is magic is own by Hasbro and The Hub Network, and The Elder Scrolls series is own by Bethesda and Zenimax Studios. Thank you and enjoy the story.

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Book.

It been 3 days after Lord Tirek has return to Tartarus and the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle has been formed in Ponyvile, every pony has been return to their normal lives with a new sight for the town and getting used to the new castle. The new castle has under the rule of friendship with Twilight Sparkle, the princess of friendship and the element of magic, along with her friends: Rainbow Dash, the element of loyalty; Applejack, the element of honesty; Fluttershy, the element of kindness; Pinkie Pie, the element of laughter; and Rarity, the element of generosity, aiding Equestria in it needs and bring friendship along the way.

Seeing the castle library with large bookshelves on every wall that could be big enough to store half of the Canterlot Archives, Twilight Sparkle has been busy with stacking some old books that had survived the destruction of the Golden Oaks Library. Some of these books are in rough shape on the outside, but still readable on the inside.

After she is done with stacking some books, she is about to head to the council chamber with her friends, until she heard a whisper. A whisper of a language she is not familiar with and so quiet, it only is heard of a pin drop. Twilight stopped for a second and turned her head to the back, but whisper went silent. She returned to her path, but the whisper has return and starting to call her.

Twilight decided to follow the whisper and seeing where it is coming from. The whisper is growing less silently as she getting closer to the source of the whisper, but she walk towards an empty bookshelf. She thought to herself, _how does a whisper come from a bookshelf?_

She observes the bookshelf for any sort of odd entity until she heard one of her friends call her name. "Twilight," the pony speaks with a southern accent, "what are you doing?"

Twilight turned her head and greets her friend. "Oh hey Applejack," Twilight turns her head back to the bookshelf. "I heard a whisper that is coming from this bookshelf and I had no idea where is it coming from."

"Ya might be hearing things, sugarcube," Applejack stated her opinion with a smile on her face.

"I guess you're right, Applejack," Twilight agreed.

"Are ya done with staking those books?" Applejack asked.

"Yes I am." Twilight replied.

"Good, the others need ya at the council chamber."

"Then let's go," Twilight said with a smile on her face.

As they are about to turned to the exit of the library, Twilight bump into the bookshelf, which it triggers a mechanism to open a secret passage to a staircase where leads to a dark chamber. Both Twilight and Applejack saw the bookshelf opening itself to the floor and seals it with another floor with their eyes wide open. The bookshelf opening made such a commotion that the other ran to the library as fast as they could. As they enter the library, they saw the alicorn princess and the southern pony facing the chamber.

"What just happen," Rainbow Dash started to ask.

"I don't know," Twilight respond. "I was about to leave with Applejack, then I bumped to the bookshelf and this happen."

"OOOOOOHHHHHH, this is so cool." Pinkie Pie glee as she looks at the dark room. "What do you think it is in there?"

"I do not know, Pinkie," Twilight respond as she look down at the bottom. "But I want to know what is down here."

"I don't want to know what is down there," Fluttershy speaks quietly.

"Don't worry, sugarcube," Applejack tells Fluttershy, "Nothing bad is going to happen." Fluttershy is still afraid of what is at the bottom the stairs, but with her friends on her side she is less afraid.

As Fluttershy gained a little confidence, the gang enters the top of the staircase and starts too walked down the stairs. Twilight turned on her horn to for light and walking down stairs. The others followed her with precaution while Pinkie bounces as she follows her. The staircase is very long and very dark. Even with Twilight's horn glowing, they cannot see a thing. Rarity complains about the dark and long staircase and asking if they reach the bottom yet, and everypony kept on saying no which made her upset even more.

As the gang progress on their journey, Rainbow Dash came up with an idea. "I got an idea. How about I fly to bottom and see if there is anything."

"Why didn't I think of that," Twilight ask herself. "Rainbow, you and I will go down to the bottom while the rest of you stay up here and wait for us until we come back," Twilight order her friends.

The others nod, and the lavender alicorn with the light blue Pegasus flown all the way down while the marshmallow unicorn turned on her horn for light so the yellow Pegasus wouldn't be afraid.

Both Twilight and Rainbow Dash reached to the bottom and lay down their wings. The bottom seems empty and nothing more. Wait, there is something. It is a book of some sort, on a pedestal. The book is covered in what it looks likes somepony sewed it. What is it doing here, who put it here, and why and how? This is the biggest mystery they came across since the chest of Friendship appeared from the Tree of Harmony.

Twilight light up a candle light spell so they see what the book is about. As she opens the book, the first two pages that she sees are shape and writings. On the left page, it looks likes circles with a sun on the upper right corner and a moon on the lower right corner, and the rest is filled with writing that she has never seen before. On the right page, it appears to be a triangle with a big circle with forks in the middle and little circle on every angle and three suns outside the triangle. But the bottom sun looks like it got an eye in the middle.

This is the strangest book anypony lay eyes on, and Twilight is the first.

"HEY TWILIGHT, RAINBOW DASH," Applejack shouted, "Y'ALL ALRIGHT!"

"WE'RE FINE," Twilight responded. "WE'RE COMING UP!"

Twilight picked up the book and fly up to top where the others are. Rainbow Dash followed her all the way.

As they made to the top of the staircase, the other ponies that were on the stairs made it to the top as well.

"Twilight," Rarity began to speak, "what is that book?"

"I don't know, Rarity," Twilight respond, "this is the strangest book I ever lay hoofs on."

"Well it is strange," Rarity commented. "I mean look at the cover. It looks like somepony sew with a bunch of old rags on it."

"You think that is strange," Twilight states her opinion, "Look at the pages. I never have seen anything like this."

"Um, girls," Fluttershy speak silently, but no one respond.

"Ah'm getting a weird vibe from that book," Applejack commented.

"Girls, there is…" Fluttershy tries to tell them something but they cannot hear her.

"What do you think this is about," Rainbow Dash asked.

"I am not certain," Twilight responded, "but I think this should be something that Princess Celestia should know. Maybe she can help us."

"**So,"** A loud voice echoes through the library, **"my Oghma Infinium has been found. I must say, I never thought I would find it in this world."**

The Mane 6 turned their heads and they see a purple wretched abyss blocking the exit. In their surprise, they have never seen something that can communicate.

"Who are you?" the lavender alicorn asked.

"**I am Hermaeus Mora," **the abyss introduces itself,** "the Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge, the Seeker of the Unseen, and the Knower of the Unknown. It is a pleasure to meet you, Princess Twilight Sparkle."**

Everypony is surprise that it knows Twilight's name, but they do not know who or what Hermaeus Mora is.

"How did you know Twilight," the rainbow Pegasus asked.

"**Now that is a good question," **the abyss replied. **"While I influence my subjects in Tamriel, I had been studying your world. I am mostly impressed with you." **He pointed out to Twilight. **"How far you had become with the knowledge that you have learned and everything you earned. How you face so many adversaries that not even your own rulers would face against them. I am also surprise that a mere mortal like you could have become a god, very Impressive."**

The mane 6 didn't anticipate that somethingfrom another world could have learned so much about Twilight.

"What do you want?" Twilight begin to ask the Prince.

"**My time is short and I must take my leave,"** the Prince replied. **"I just want to discuss with you in my realm of Oblivion. To get there, you must go to the Canterlot Castle Library; there you will find a Black Book. Once you are in my realm of Oblivion, I will meet you there. We have much to discuss."**

The purple wretched abyss has vanished in thin air, leaving the Mane 6 in question about this Black Book this Prince described.

"What does he mean a black book," Rarity asked.

"I don't know," Twilight respond, "I never heard of a black book in the archives."

"Do ya think that Princess Celestia might know about it," Applejack suggested.

"Maybe," Twilight replied. "I'll have Spike to write a letter to the Princess. Hopefully we might have some answers when we meet this Hermaeus Mora."

Fluttershy gasped as she heard Twilight said the stranger's name as if it made her body shiver. She has feeling that he could be a dangerous monster or an evil pony that will hurt Twilight. Fluttershy began to ask, "Um, Twilight, you are not considering meeting him, are you."

"I am, Fluttershy," Twilight answered with a determine tone. "I may not know what he looks or what he is, but I want to study him as he studies us. I'll get Spike to send him a letter to Princess Celestia."

Fluttershy is terrified of what is going to happen to them as they are going with this. But a part of is confident to face the stranger in person.

Thank you for reading this and if you got any comments or opinions, feel free to add in. I know that this is probably bad, but this is my first fanfic that I ever done. Again, I do not own anything from both contents. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

As the next day came to Canterlot, Princess Celestia, ruler of daytime Equestria, sat at her throne while waiting for the Princess of Friendship and her friends. Two of her guards and her steward stood on her right guarding a saddlebag contain a black book that Twilight describes in her letter. No one knew what the book is all about. Twilight only described it as a portal of a realm that belonged to the creature named Hermaeus Mora.

As the doors opened, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Spike all came in the room. Twilight had lots of question on her mind for when she would meet the so-called Daedric Prince. Fluttershy still believed it was a bad idea to speak to him. Rainbow Dash is prepared to kick his flank if he harmed anypony. Rarity had her mind on what this prince looked like; would he be a handsome stallion that lived in a library castle that filled with all the knowledge in the world, or a fat, ugly troll that does nothing but spy on ponies. Pinkie was excited to meet him and wanted to be his friend. Applejack grew concerned of what he was offering. And Spike carried the Oghma Infinium in a saddlebag to show Princess Celestia what Twilight had been talking about in her letter.

"Your Highness," Princess Celestia greeted and bowed at the Princess of Friendship, along with her guards and her steward.

The ponies did the same.

All ponies' rose from their bows and both alicorns hugged each other.

"Good to see you again," Princess Celestia said to the lavender princess with a big smile on her face. "How is your new kingdom?"

"Everything is all in order," Twilight replied.

"Good to hear," the Princess smiled, and one of the servants offer both princesses some tea.

"Thank you," Twilight and Princess Celestia said to the servant, the servant bowed and moved the tea cart to Twilight's friends. They all took their cups of tea and took a sip.

"More tea," the servant asks.

"No thank you," the Princess replied, "that will be all."

The servant bowed to the princesses and left the room with the cart.

After they both took their tea, Princess Celestia started the conversation. "In your letter, you mention a Black Book?"

"Yes," Twilight answered. "It is some sort of a portal that can lead to another realm called Oblivion."

The smiled turned to a concerned look, "Oh my. That sounds like Tartarus."

"That is what I thought," Twilight said, "but if we want to discuss more, I must visit his world."

After hearing that sentence, Rarity began to speak.

"Twilight, why is it must be you?"

"We don't know what's in this world and I don't want to risk losing you guys," Twilight explained.

Rainbow Dash objected on Twilight's decision. "If you go, we go with you. We are not losing you to that Prince."

"I am afraid she is right," Princess Celestia defended Twilight. "Like the other world of Sunset Shimmer, this one could be too dangerous for the six of you to handle. That is why Twilight must go alone."

Rainbow Dash grumbled at Princess Celestia's reason. She hated the idea of Twilight going to another world without her friends to back her up.

Princess Celestia now revealed the Black Book and warned Twilight, "Be careful, Twilight. The last pony who dared to open that book never returned."

"I will," Twilight assured her, and then began to open the book. She closed her eyes as she opened it, to shield her eyes from the dangers of the book, but after a brief moment, she noticed pages were filled with incomprehensible text and odd pictures.

"Well," Applejack asked.

"Nothing," Twilight replied.

Suddenly, the text began to come out the book and formed a large tentacle, dragging Twilight towards the book. Spike rushed into action to save her by pulling Twilight's hind legs but to no avail. Then Spike got sucked into the book, but Applejack bite Spike's tail to pull him out, and, like Spike, she was sucked into the book as well. Then Rainbow Dash grabbed onto her hind legs, followed by Fluttershy, and then Pinkie Pie and Rarity last.

Everypony else were in shock that a book could be powerful enough to drag six ponies and a dragon. They hoped that they were safe for the time being.

The six ponies and the dragon waked up from their little ride. Their eyes were regaining focus and standing on their forelegs.

"Is everypony okay?" Applejack asked.

"I am fine," Twilight answered. "Wait," she started to notice, "What are you guys doing here? I am supposed to do this on my own."

"It's my fault," Spike stated. "I thought you were in danger, so I try to save you from the book. But I guess I was wrong."

Twilight smiled at the little dragon, "Oh Spike."

"Excuse me, darlings," Rarity intervened, "But would you care to tell me where we are?"

They took their eyes off each other and began to look at the new world. Everyone stood on top a tower where. A black river surrounding it and the sky above was green. The tower was itself made out of books and pages.

"Why is the sky green," Rarity asked.

As everypony took in this new world, the sky turned into dark voids. But they were too busy wondering about this new place, except for Fluttershy.

"Um, girls," Fluttershy tries to get their attention.

"Would it kill them to add some colour, aside green," Rarity said.

"Ah just don't see how can anypony can live in this world without an orchard of some kind," Applejack stated.

"Girls," Fluttershy yet again tries to get attention.

As the voids grew, long, dark green tentacles come out, leaving Fluttershy to worry even more.

"Maybe it needs some balloons, streamers, and confetti; lots of confetti," Pinkie Pie added.

"Pinkie Pie, darling, please," Rarity demanded. "How about we add some jewels. No, _diamonds_, diamonds would be perfect."

"EVERYONE, LOOK UP," Fluttershy interrupted the conversation.

One of the voids grew eyes and reveals a monster they had never seen before. The eyes are looking down at the seven visitors and began to speak.

**"Well, it's about time that you all have arrived. I must admit, I never thought you would have found one of my Black Books."**

Fluttershy hide behind Rainbow Dash, Spike bitted his nails and stammer, Rarity froze, Applejack crouched in terror, and Rainbow Dash had a surprised look on her face.

"Who are you," Twilight asked.

**"I am Hermaeus Mora," **the void introduced itself, **"The Daedric Prince of fate and knowledge. It's a pleasure to meet you at last, Princess Twilight Sparkle and friends."**

"Oh my," Rarity stuttered, feeling like she was about to gag. "I never thought you would look like, um, this."

**"I must admit, my appearance can be surprising to those that never met me in person," **the Prince replied. **"Now I bet you all wonder what this place is."**

"Well yes, your highness," Twilight responded.

**"'Your highness,'" **Mora said, **"oh how you flatter me." **

**"You are standing on top of the citadel of knowledge. This is my world of Oblivion, and I call it Apocrypha. An appropriate title, don't you think?" **Twilight Sparkle nodded while everypony else were confused.

**"Now what I am offering you, Twilight Sparkle, is to be my Champion of Equestria. A fitting** **title for someone with a thirst of knowledge known for man, or pony, can ever have. All sort of knowledge that you can desire, even forbidden knowledge." **

Twilight was tempted to learn from the Daedric Prince, but she always knows that there could be a catch in every deal. And this one is no exception.

"What is it do you want in return," Twilight asked.

**"All I ask of you in return," **the prince replied, **"is to be my champion, _forever_."**

Everypony was surprised to hear that, Twilight as a servant to a void with eye balls and tentacles, forever. That would be eternal slavery.

"NO DEAL," Rainbow Dash objected, and then flies towards the Prince. "No way, no how is Twilight ever going to be your servant! Even if you give her all the knowledge to the world, she would never be a servant to anyone but the Princess, you creep!"

"Rainbow Dash," Applejack called, "what are you doing?"

"Telling this creep that she'd rather rots in Tartarus then to serve him," Rainbow Dash yelled out in mid-air.

"Rainbow, stop," Twilight demanded using magic to stop her before offending the Prince. "Let me handle this," she stepped forward while her friend landed. "Listen, Mr. Mora, I appreciate the offer. However I must past."

The Prince looked at the down with pity and an understandable look. **"I see, and you would give up all the secret of the world, just like that. If you are not going to be my champion…" **his emotions changed as the tentacles began to grow and grab the six visitors from the waist down, leaving Twilight as she stood, **"then I guess I am going to make you choose."**

Each tentacle choked the five ponies and the dragon tighter by the second, making the lavender alicorn watches as her friends are being choked to death.

"Hey," Twilight yelled, "put my friends down!"

**"I offer you an opportunity of all the knowledge of my realm," ****Mora explained, "unlimited knowledge that no one can ever have. Now you have to accept it, or they die. You have no choice."**

** Twilight wanted to say no, but her friends are being choked to death by an oversized monster who wanted Twilight to be his champion. She had no choice. She had to accept it.**

** No. She will not become that monster's slave, and she will save her friends. Her eyes were full of rage and her horn glowed, shooting a magical laser at the centre eye. As the laser hit the eye, all the tentacles let go of their captives and disappeared from the ground.**

** Everypony were relieved from captivity. Mora, however, was furious and grabbed his captives, including Twilight, and brought them to him closer to his eyes.**

** "You disappoint me, Twilight Sparkle," ****the Prince yelled. "You had such abilities, such skills, and lots of potential and you are throwing it all away for your so-called friends!"**

** Twilight was speechless, and the tentacles squeeze her tighter.**

** "I should kill you where you stand and have your souls sent to Molag Bal."**

** Then, an idea came to his mind. "Actually, I have a better idea,"**** Mora said with an ingenious tone on his voice. "Instead of killing you, I will make you suffer. I will send you to Tamriel, where you will starve, humiliated, and outcast from the mortal who inhabit there. Oh yes, that will be a cruel punishment for you."**

** A portal began to open in the middle of the air. **

** "Now you will suffer the cruelest fate will give you, and you will beg for my protection."**

** He tossed the seven Equestrians towards the portal and said his final words to them, "Welcome to Tamriel!" **

**Sorry for the delay. It's not easy to write when you got writer's block and work. There will be some more delay on future project, but they won't be long as this one. I'll try my best to work hard to get this done. Thank you and merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, and Happy Holidays everypony.**


End file.
